


Prince(ss) and His Knight

by eL27



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Tsukipro the animation episode 9
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: ide cerita ini diilhami setelah aku nonton Tsukipro episode 9 dimana disana ada Dai dan Rikka yang jadi brand ambassador dan mereka bisa cantek juga ganss amat astagaa. Dan salah satu scene membuatku khilaf dan akhirnya bikin ini FF—sedikit—laknat *tee-hee*





	Prince(ss) and His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> ide cerita ini diilhami setelah aku nonton Tsukipro episode 9 dimana disana ada Dai dan Rikka yang jadi brand ambassador dan mereka bisa cantek juga ganss amat astagaa. Dan salah satu scene membuatku khilaf dan akhirnya bikin ini FF—sedikit—laknat *tee-hee*

Idol grup SolidS baru saja sampai di condominium yang mereka tinggali bersama grup naungan Tsukino Production setelah seharian ini mengisi sebuah acara talk show. Tsubasa Okui—pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu masuk ke condominium SolidS.

"Apa kalian mau kopi?" tawar Rikka kepada anggota SolidS lainnya.

"Buatkan satu tolong!" tukas Tsubasa menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Rikka, Dai!" panggil Shiki Takamura—leader SolidS kepada dua member SolidS. Pemuda berambut merah muda dan biru itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, Shiki?" tanya Rikka.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari Haiduki-san, kalian berdua akan menjadi brand ambassador sebuah produk. Dan kalian akan bertemu dengan Haiduki-san dan produser besok," ucap Shiki.

Rikka mengernyit bingung. "Hanya kami berdua?" tanya Rikka.

"Uwah... bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Tsubasa menatap Dai dan Rikka dengan senyum lebarnya.

Rikka tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk. "Mohon kerja samanya ya, Dai," ucap Rikka tersenyum lebar menatap Dai. Dai menatap Rikka dalam diam. Ada sebuah perasaan yang sedikit aneh dalam hatinya ketika Rikka memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Dai.

"Dai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsubasa yang melihat Dai menjadi lebih pendiam sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dai menoleh menatap Tsubasa kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Dai. "Aku akan pergi ke kamarku untuk istirahat," ucap Dai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shiki, Tsubasa dan Rikka.

Rikka menatap kepergian Dai dengan raut wajah penasaran. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia merasakan jika Dai sedikit menjauhinya. Rikka menghembuskan napas pelan kemudian melanjutkan untuk menyeduh kopi untuk Shiki dan Tsubasa.

 

 

*******

 

"Ohayou, Tsubasa," sapa Rikka yang sudah sibuk di balik pantri dapur.

Tsubasa menguap lebar, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Ohayou, Rikka." Tsubasa kembali menguap. "Kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Oh tidak! Aku yang bangun terlalu siang," ucap Tsubasa.

Rikka terkekeh ketika mendengar ucapan Tsubasa. "Apa kau tidur malam lagi?" tanya Rikka.

"Hmm..." gumam Tsubasa. "Aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku," jawab Tsubasa. "Ah, Rikka! Jangan katakan hal ini pada Shiki. Dia pasti akan menceramahiku jika tahu aku tidur terlalu malam," ucap Tsubasa.

"Ha'i, ha'i," ucap Rikka tersenyum. "Mau kopi?" tawar Rikka memberikan cangkir berisi kopi untuk Tsubasa.

"Wah... sangkyu, Rikka!" seru Tsubasa tersenyum lebar menerima secangkir kopi dari Rikka. "Uwahh... enak sekali!" seru Tsubasa.

Rikka tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Tsubasa. Ia meniup-niup cangkir kopinya sebelum menyesap cairan pekat itu perlahan.

"Oh, ya, Rikka. Bagaimana perkembangan mengenai brand ambassador-mu dan Dai?" tanya Tsubasa.

Rikka menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum mendapatkan detailnya dari Haisuki-san. Hari ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Haisuki-san dan Dai di kantor," jawab Rikka.

"Oh, kau akan bertemu dengan Haiduki-san nanti?" tanya Tsubasa. Rikka mengangguk.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang," ucap Rikka.

"Sekarang?" tanya Tsubasa mendongak menatap Rikka yang sudah bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi," ucap Rikka.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap Tsubasa melambaikan tangannya kepada Rikka.

 

Rikka berjalan keluar dari condominium. Ia memasang kacamata sebagai bentuk penyamaranya. Ia berjalan keluar, mencegat taksi kemudian pergi ke tempat yang sebelumnya sudah berjanji bersama Dai untuk bertemu disana.

Tidak lama kemudian Rikka turun dari taksi. Ia memandang kesekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Dai. Rikka tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Dai yang sudah menunggunya. Pemuda itu mengenakan topi yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dan earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Dai," panggil Rikka melambaikan tangan pada Dai. Dai mendongak ketika merasakan seseorang mendekat padanya.

"Rikka," ucap Dai pelan. Ia segera melepas earphone-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucap Rikka.

Dai menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah, aku juga baru saja sampai," ucap Dai. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Dai. Rikka mengangguk setuju. Keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan menuju kantor untuk bertemu dengan manajer dan produser mereka.

Rikka sedikit melirik pada Dai yang berjalan di sampingnya. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat kaku. Rikka sebenarnya sangat penasaran kenapa sikap Dai sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini.

"Dai," panggil Rikka.

"Hm?" Dai bergumam ketika menoleh pada Rikka. Pandangan mereka bertemu, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Dai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Dai kemudian.

Rikka tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sebentar. "Ehm... tidak jadi," ucap Rikka kemudian. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika Dai mengernyit menatapnya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat! Haiduki-san pasti sudah menunggu kita!" ajak Rikka. Ia meraih tangan Dai dan sedikit menarik Dai agar berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                  Suasana ruang pertemuan itu begitu lenggang. Ruangan yang cukup besar itu saat ini hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang saja. Rikka, Dai dan Haiduki—manajer mereka. Klien yang seharusnya dijadwalkan untuk ikut bertemu dengan mereka sedikit terlambat, sehingga saat ini hanya ada mereka bertiga.

Dai mengernyit ketika membaca proposal yang diberikan Haiduki kepadanya dan Rikka, beberapa kali ia membolak-balik lembar proposal itu untuk memastikan jika apa yang ia baca tidak ada kesalahan dan benar adanya.

"Iklan untuk kosmetik wanita?" tanya Dai heran.

"Dan untuk kita berdua?" tanya Rikka menyambung ucapan Dai.

"Ya. Cobalah lihat dihalaman kedua, itu adalah iklan kosmetik yang dipromosikan oleh Hajime. Karena kosmetik itu begitu populer sejak Hajime yang menjadi brand ambassador-nya, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kelanjutan dari seri kosmetik itu. Dan karena mereka kembali mengeluarkan produk baru, agensi kita menerima permintaan baru untuk menjadi brand ambassador produk ini," jelas Haiduki.

"Haiduki-san, ini kosmetik, bukan?" tanya Dai mendongak. "Aku mengerti jika mereka mungkin memilih Rikka." Dai mengernyit. "Tapi kenapa mereka juga memilihku?" tanya Dai heran.

"Ah, jika masalah itu yang kau tanyakan. Aku bisa menjawabnya, jangan terburu-buru. Coba buka halaman selanjutnya!" titah Haiduki. Dai dan Rikka segera membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Oh, tema yang ada di proposal ini adalah 'Knight and Princess'?" tanya Rikka.

"Ya. Konsepnya adalah dua laki-laki yang memerankan kedua peran itu. Dan berdasarkan pertemuan sebelumnya, Rikka terpilih menjadi sang putri. Sedangkan Dai menjadi ksatria yang menemani Rikka." Dai dan Rikka saling melempar pandangan ketika Haiduki selesai menjelaskan. "Ah, sudah waktunya. Setelah ini kita akan bertemu dengan klien dan produsernya. Kalian tunggu disini saja, ya," ucap Haiduki kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Dai dan Rikka.

Dai menghembuskan napas pelan setelahnya. "Aku sebagai ksatria?" bisik Dai yang masih bisa didengar oleh Rikka.

"Apa salahnya?" tanya Rikka membuat Dai menoleh pada Rikka. "Dai pasti akan sangat tampan ketika menjadi seorang ksatria," ucap Rikka tersenyum manis.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali hadir dalam diri Dai. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar ketika melihat Rikka yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar nanti," ucap Rikka tersenyum lebar ketika menopang dagunya. Dai tidak menanggapi apa-apa, ia hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat senyuman dari Rikka. Entah kenapa, Dai merasa... Rikka terlihat begitu cantik di matanya.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                     Dai lagi-lagi melamun di balkon condominium SolidS. Sejak rapat yang membahas tentang iklan kosmetik yang akan dibintanginya dan Rikka, Dai menjadi sedikit menjauh dari Rikka. Bukan karena ia tidak suka pada pemuda cantik itu, hanya saja Dai seperti membutuhkan waktu yang tenang bagi jantungnya agar tidak terlalu sering berdebar ketika berada di dekat Rikka.

Dai menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya ia harus mengalah dengan hatinya. Ia harus mengakui jika dirinya menyukai Rikka. Bukan hanya sekedar menyukai karena mereka teman atau sesama member SolidS. Namun menyukai dalam arti yang lebih dari itu. Dai menyukai Rikka layaknya seseorang yang menyukai pujaan hatinya. Dai menyukai Rikka meskipun Rikka berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Sekarang Dai mulai berpikir, siapa yang tidak terpesona ketika melihat kecantikkan Rikka. Rikka memang laki-laki tulen, tetapi kecantikannya sudah diakui oleh para fans dan orang-orang yang mungkin mengenal mereka. Rikka dinobatkan sebagai laki-laki yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikkan seorang wanita.

"Dai-chan... melamun lagi?" Dai menoleh ke sebelahnya ketika mendengar suara lain menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan -chan!" Dai mendelik tidak suka menatap Tsubasa.

Tsubasa terkekeh. "Terserah aku ingin memanggilmu apa. Kau juga tidak pernah mau memanggilku Tsubasa-nii padahal aku lebih tua darimu," ucap Tsubasa. Dai mendengus tidak suka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Tsubasa?" tanya Dai kemudian.

"Hmm... sebenarnya tadi aku hanya ingin membuat kopi. Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas laporanku. Tapi aku melihatmu melamun sendiri di sini. Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang," ucap Tsubasa. "Jadi, kenapa? Ada apa? Sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu? Kemari, kemari... Tsubasa-oniisan siap mendengarkan curhatanmu!" tukas Tsubasa.

Dai mengernyit jijik. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Dai akhirnya.

Tsubasa terdiam, ia menatap Dai yang enggan menatap ke arahnya. "Sebagian besar orang memang mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Padahal sebenarnya dia tidak baik-baik saja." Tsubasa angkat bicara.

"Aku memang baik-baik saja," ucap Dai.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Dai-chan!" tukas Tsubasa. "Jadi, ada apa? Aku melihat beberapa hari ini kau seperti menghindari Rikka. Kalian punya masalah?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Dai.

"Kau yakin? Kalian menjadi jarang jogging bersama beberapa hari ini," ucap Tsubasa.

"Itu karena kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Rikka sibuk dengan pemotretannya," sangkal Dai.

Tsubasa mendengus. "Baiklah kali ini aku percaya padamu!" tukas Tsubasa. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perkembang kalian untuk menjadi brand ambassador nanti?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Semuanya baik. Kami akan melakukan pengambilan gambar mulai lusa," jawab Dai.

"Uwahh... pasti seru. Andai saja aku juga bisa menjadi bintang iklan seperti itu. Pasti menyenangkan," ucap Tsubasa.

"Kau bisa bertukar denganku jika kau mau," ucap Dai.

Tsubasa langsung menoleh menatap Dai. Senyum yang sebelumnya mengembang kini menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"Kau pasti hanya bercanda, kan, Dai-chan?" tanya Tsubasa.

Dai terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda," jawab Dai tanpa menoleh pada Tsubasa.

"Kau terlihat tegang setelah Shiki mengatakan kalian berdua akan bekerja sama menjadi ikon sebuah produk. Kalian yakin hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsubasa kemudian.

Dai lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia mengambil napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku... aku merasa aku dan Rikka berbeda. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan iklan kosmetik atau semacamnya. Aku sedikit tidak percaya diri mengenai hal itu. Dan juga... Rikka adalah seorang model. Ketika Rikka berada di depan kamera, rasanya seperti semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya akan tersihir oleh betapa elegannya Rikka disetiap pengambilan gambar. Aku tidak begitu yakin bisa pantas untuk berdiri di sampingnya," cerita Dai.

Tsubasa terdiam menatap Dai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. "Dai-chan, pantas tidaknya kau berdiri di samping Rikka, bukankah kau sendiri yang harus mencari tahu jawabannya?" tanya Tsubasa tersenyum kecil. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku yakin kau dan Rikka akan menghasilkan iklan yang sangat bagus nantinya," ucap Tsubasa. "Dan juga, Dai-chan—" Tsubasa tidak meneruskan ucapannya. ia menunggu Dai untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan benar saja, karena lama tidak mendengar Tsubasa berbicara, akhirnya Dai menoleh pada Tsubasa. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Dai.

"Aku menunggumu menatapku," jawab Tsubasa. Dai mengernyit tidak suka, lantas memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" tukas Tsubasa. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Jangan jauhi Rikka terlalu lama, dia akan sedih jika menyadari kau menjauhinya," ucap Tsubasa kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Dai.

Dai sontak menoleh pada Tsubasa. Pemuda itu terlihat terkekeh ketika pergi meninggalkan Dai. Apa maksud ucapannya Tsubasa tadi? Dai bertanya dalam hati.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                   Hari dimana pengambilan gambar untuk iklan akhirnya datang. Dai yang menunggu di ruang tunggu merasa gugup. Saat ini ia telah siap untuk pemotratan juga pengambilan video. Ia cukup gerah karena mengenakan pakaian ala ksatria sejak tadi, namun ia harus bersikap profesional dan menahannya.

Pintu ruang tunggu terbuka, Dai segera berdiri ketika melihat Haiduki berjalan masuk mendekatinya. "Wah, Dai... kau sangat tampan menggunakan properti itu. Ksatria yang tampan," puji Haiduki tersenyum pada Dai.

Dai mengangguk canggung. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Dai.

"Ah iya, Rikka sudah siap di lokasi. Sebaiknya kita segera kesana. Kita tidak ingin membuat semua crew apalagi menunggu. Apalagi jika membuat Rikka menunggu ksatrianya terlalu lama, bukan?" tanya Haiduki tersenyum.

"Ah, ak-aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Dai meringis kecil ketika Haiduki menepuk punggungnya cukup keras. Tepukan itu membuat perasaan gugup Dai sedikit berkurang. "Dai, kau sangat cocok dan tampan menggunakan baju ksatria ini. Itulah kenapa kami memilihmu sejak awal," ucap Haiduki. "Sudah! Ayo kita ke lokasi!" ajak Haiduki. Dai mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Haiduki di belakang.

 

"Murase-san sudah ada di lokasi!" Dai mendengar salah satu crew berteriak untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya. Dai tersenyum kepada beberapa crew yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ketika Dai menemukan keberadaan Rikka. Ia mendadak terdiam di tempatnya. Rikka berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan masih membelakanginya. Namun dari belakang, Dai bisa melihat jika Rikka sangat cocok menggunakan gaun layaknya seorang putri kerajaan.

"Dai." Tiba-tiba Rikka berbalik. Lagi-lagi Dai hanya bisa melongo terpana ketika melihat Rikka seutuhnya. Rikka benar-benar sangat cantik dengan gaun yang kini melekat di tubuhnya.

Rikka berjalan mendekati Dai yang masih bergeming. Pemuda cantik yang lebih pendek dari Dai itu berkacak pinggang di depan Dai. "Dai, kau melamun?" tanya Rikka. Mendengar suara lembut Rikka membuat Dai tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hari ini, kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Rikka sedikit memajukan wajahnya.

Dai terdiam, jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Dai masih menatap Rikka yang kini tersenyum menatapnya. Dai ikut tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama." Rikka yang mendengar jawaban Dai pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai dari scene pertama!" suara sang produser menarik perhatian semua crew yang ada, tidak terkecuali Dai dan Rikka.

Dai menatap Rikka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Rikka yang disambut Rikka dengan membalas uluran tangan Dai. Dai tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Rikka ketika mereka berjalan menuju set pengambilan gambar.

"Kita mulai, ya. Take one... and.... action!"

Lagu pengiring mulai terdengar. Posisi Dai kini berada dibagian paling bawah anak tangga, sedangkan Rikka berada dibagian atas anak tangga dan memunggungi Dai. Dai terdiam ketika kamera mulai menyorot dirinya, ia menatap Rikka yang berada jauh di atas tangga.

Tidak lama kemudian Rikka berbalik menatapnya. Dai tercekat. Walau tadi dia sudah melihat Rikka dari dekat, entah kenapa kali ini Rikka menjadi semakin bertambah cantik dikarenakan efek lighting yang menyorot dirinya.

Rikka berjalan menuruni tangga. Setiap langkah yang diambil Rikka membuat Dai semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Rikka benar-benar sangat anggun di matanya. Ketika Rikka hampir sampai di depannya, Dai lantas berlutut. Ia meraih tangan Rikka ketika Rikka mengulurkan tangannya pada Dai.

Dai tersenyum kecil pada Rikka, ia menarik tangan Rikka yang ia genggam kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Rikka. Kecupan itu cukup lama. Dai memejamkan matanya. Rikka yang melihat Dai berlutut dan mencium punggung tangannya merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh. Ia berdebar-debar dan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Rikka segera menarik tangannya. Dai yang merasakan Rikka menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba sedikit terkejut. Ia mendongak, Dai sempat terdiam ketika samar-samar ia melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Rikka.

Dai segera berdiri, ia langsung meraih kembali tangan Rikka ketika Rikka berniat berbalik kembali menaiki tangga. Rikka terkejut, sedangkan Dai tersenyum pada Rikka. Pada akhirnya, Dai menuntun Rikka kembali menaiki tangga dengan ia yang menggenggam erat tangan Rikka.

"Lepaskan sepatu kacamu." Dai berucap, Rikka tersenyum. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauhi Dai. Tangannya melepas tali rambut yang sebelumnya ia pakai dan melepas sepatu kaca yang sebelumnya membalut kakinya.

"Tariklah takdirmu." Dai dan Rikka berucap bersamaan.

 

"Yak. CUT!" teriakan sang produser membuat Rikka maupun Dai menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya pengambil video mereka selesai juga.

"Sangat bagus! Bagus sekali!" seru sang produser mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya kepada Dai dan Rikka. Keduanya tersenyum, merasa lega sang produser menyukai akting mereka.

"Ayo kita turun!" ajak Dai pada Rikka.

"Eh?" Rikka menoleh kaget pada Dai ketika Dai kembali meraih tangannya.

"Aku akan menuntunmu. Aku tahu kau sedikit kesusahan karena gaun yang cukup panjang itu," ucap Dai tersenyum kepada Rikka.

Rikka terdiam, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa ketika Dai mulai menuntunnya turun menuruni tangga.

"Wah, wah... kalian berdua hebat!" tukas Haiduki yang langsung menghampiri keduanya ketika mereka sampai di anak tangga terakhir. "Produser tidak henti-hentinya memuji akting kalian tadi," tambah Haiduki. Rikka hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, sama halnya dengan Dai. "Kalian boleh kembali setelah kalian selesai berganti pakaian. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian," ucap Haiduki.

Rikka terkekeh kecil. "Terima kasih, Haiduki-san. Aku senang bisa membintangi iklan ini, apalagi bisa bekerja sama dengan Dai juga," ucap Rikka menoleh menatap Dai.

Dai salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Y-ya. Aku juga senang," ucap Dai kemudian. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu!" tukas Dai terkesan terburu-buru hingga tidak sadar menarik Rikka yang masih ia gandeng. Rikka sedikit terkejut, tetapi tetap mengikuti langkah Dai yang menariknya.

Rikka menoleh ke belakang, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Haiduki.

Haiduki terkekeh kecil ditempatnya. Melihat tindak tanduk dua anak asuhnya itu, ia yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                "Ohayou, Rikka!" sapa Dai ketika ia melihat Rikka sudah sibuk di balik meja pantri. Rikka mendongak dan tersenyum ketika melihat Dai.

"Ohayou, Dai. Kau mau omelet dan kopi?" tawar Rikka.

"Hmm... tidak perlu," jawab Dai menggeleng. Rikka sedikit kecewa ketika Dai menoleh omelet buatnnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Ano.... Rikka!" panggil Dai tiba-tiba.

Rikka kembali mendongak menatap Dai. "Ada apa, Dai?" tanya Rikka.

Dai tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Rikka. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Dai?" panggil Rikka mengernyit heran.

"Ah... itu... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Apa kita bisa jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?" tanya Dai.

Rikka terdiam mendengar ajakan Dai, namun kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu jika begitu," ucap Rikka setuju.

Dai mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini," ucap Dai. Rikka mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Dai untuk berganti pakaian di kamarnya.

Dai menghembuskan napas pelan setelah kepergian Rikka. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya di sana dan memejamkan mata.

"Ara, Dai-chan ohayou!" sapa Tsubasa yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Dai. Dai berjengit kaget. Tsubasa terkekeh ketika melihat keterkejutan Dai.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Dai.

"Uhh... apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari aku yang sudah duduk di sampingmu, Dai-chan?" tanya Tsubasa.

Dai berdecak. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" tukas Dai memutar bola mata jengah.

"Kau terlihat rapi. Mau kemana?" tanya Tsubasa tidak peduli dengan ucapan Dai tadi.

"Pergi keluar sebentar," jawab Dai.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Rikka," jawab Dai singkat.

"Rikka?" tanya Tsubasa memastikan. "Oh ya... ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Shiki sudah menonton video iklan kalian. Kalian berdua benar-benar hebat!" puji Tsubasa. "Bahkan Shiki pun ikut memuji kalian berdua," tambah Tsubasa.

"Terima kasih," jawab Dai.

Tsubasa menatap Dai, ia menyeringai setelahnya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong... adegan yang kalian mainkan itu... bukankah itu tidak terlalu romantis?" tanya Tsubasa.

Dai melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa. "It-itu kar—"

"Itu karena produser ingin kami berakting dengan serius." Suara Rikka yang meneruskan ucapan Dai membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. "Produser menginginkan totalitas," tambah Rikka.

"Heehh... jadi begitu," ucap Tsubasa.

"Rikka." Dai berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Dai.

"Uhm," Rikka mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tsubasa, tolong katakan pada Shiki jika kami berdua pergi keluar sebentar untuk jalan-jalan," ucap Dai.

"Ehhh... kalian tidak mengajakku?" tanya Tsubasa sedikit merengek.

"Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu sampai-sampai harus mengajakmu," balas Dai.

"Haishh... Dai-chan kejam sekali!" tukas Tsubasa cemberut.

Dai mendengus. "Sudahlah! ayo, Rikka. Kita pergi!" ajak Dai berjalan menghampiri Rikka.

Rikka tersenyum kepada Tsubasa. "Kami pegi dulu ya, Tsubasa," ucap Rikka kemudian berjalan menyusul Dai yang ada di depannya.

Tsubasa mendengus. Ia sangat penasaran kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Dai dan Rikka yang pergi hanya berdua tanpa dirinya dan Shiki. Tsubasa mendengus lagi. Sepertinya ia butuh hiburan. Tsubasa tersenyum licik. Sepertinya menganggu Ichiru—salah satu member grup Quell—bisa menjadi hiburan untuknya.

 

 

*******

 

 

 

                                      Saat ini Dai dan Rikka sedang berada disebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari condominium mereka. Dai yang mengajak Rikka kesana menaiki bus umum. Dai belum mendapatkan ijin mengemudinya, maka dari itu ia tidak berani untuk mengemudi saat ini. Rikka sedari tadi hanya diam mengikuti kemana Dai membawanya. Wajah Dai sedikit gusar, Rikka tidak berani untuk bertanya alasannya.

"Kita duduk di sana!" ajak Dai meraih tangan Rikka dan menggenggamnya.

Rikka menurut ketika Dai mengajaknya duduk disalah satu bangku di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Rikka menatap sekelilingnya. Taman ini penuh dengan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Warnanya merah muda yang cantik, sama seperti rambutnya.

"Rikka." Dai memanggil namanya tidak lama kemudian.

Rikka menoleh menatap Dai. "Ya?" tanya Rikka.

"Ak-aku—" Dai kembali terdiam. Rikka masih menunggu Dai meneruskan ucapannya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ucap Dai kemudian.

"Ya. Apa itu?" tanya Rikka.

Dai terdiam lagi. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya," ucap Dai akhirnya.

Rikka mengernyit. "Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan padakuu, Dai?" tanya Rikka.

"Ini... mengenai... perasaanku," jawab Dai.

"Perasaanmu yang seperti apa?" tanya Rikka lagi.

Dai tidak langsung menjawab, namun kali ini ia menoleh menatap wajah Rikka. Tanpa makeup yang biasa mereka pakai sebelum show atau datang kesebuah acara, Rikka selalu cantik di matanya.

"Dai?" tanya Rikka mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Dai. Dai terkejut, reflek langsung menangkap tangan Rikka dan menggenggamnya. Rikka sedikit terkejut, ia berniat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Dai. Namun, Dai menahannya. "Da-Dai?" tanya Rikka gugup.

Dai menatap pada manik mata Rikka. "Aku menyukaimu, Rikka."

Kelopak mata Rikka melebar. "Eh?" serunya kaget.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu." Dai kembali berucap.

Rikka berkedip beberapa kali, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari pengakuan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu. "Da-Dai..." bisik Rikka.

Dai menghembuskan napasnya lagi. "Kau tahu maksudku, Rikka. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai muncul. Tapi... aku yakin aku tidak salah menilai perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu," jelas Dai.

Rikka terbata-bata. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Ak-ak—"

"Kau cantik Rikka." Dai berucap tiba-tiba.

"Hu-huh?" tanya Rikka bingung.

Dai tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat kemudian menyelipkan rambut Rikka ke belakang telinganya. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi... di mataku kau selalu terlihat cantik," ucap Dai.

Pipi Rikka memanas. Meski pun ia sudah biasa mendapatkan pujian jika dirinya itu cantik dari orang lain. Tetapi ketika Dai yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik, rasanya jantungnya menjadi berdebar lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Da-Dai... kau membuatku malu!" tukas Rikka akhirnya.

Dai terkekeh. "Kenapa harus malu. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau selalu cantik, entah itu ketika menggunakan makeup atau pun tanpa makeup!" tukas Dai. "Saat membintangi iklan kemarin, aku benar-benar senang bisa dipasangkan denganmu. Kau begitu cantik menggunakan gaun itu. Aku bahkan sempat terdiam ketika melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu."

Pipi Rikka semakin panas. Pujian-pujian dari Dai itu membuat Rikka semakin malu saja.

"Rikka, aku sudah mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Dai.

Rikka terdiam. Tidak terasa Rikka membalas genggaman tangan Dai pada tangannya. "Ak-aku... ak-aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu," jawab Rikka kemudian. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Dai. "Aku juga menyukai Shiki dan Tsubasa atau member grup lainnya. Tetapi jika itu Dai, rasanya sedikit berbeda. Dai sangat baik padaku juga perhatian. Dai selalu ada untukku ketika Tsubasa dan Shiki sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Dan juga yang paling perhatian dan mau mengantar atau menemaniku ketika aku memiliki jadwal pemotretan sebagai model yang cukup padat. Dan aku sangat senang ketika Dai ada bersamaku dan menemaniku." Dai tercenung mendengarkan penuturan dari Rikka. Ia tersenyum, tanpa sadar ia sudah membuat Rikka nyaman akan keberadaannya di sekitar Rikka.

Dai menarik tangan Rikka, kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil pada punggung tangan Rikka. "Aku senang Rikka juga menyukaiku," ucap Dai. Dai semakin tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Rikka yang semakin memerah. "Jika aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Apakah kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Dai menatap Rikka.

Rikka menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Dai itu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Dai kembali tersenyum. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya kemudian berlutut di depan Rikka. Rikka tentu saja terkejut ketika Dai tiba-tiba mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil kepadanya. Dai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Rikka.

"Rikka, aku tahu ini mungkin mengejutkan untukmu, tetapi sekali kali aku katakan padamu jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Apapun alasannya bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Dai mendongak menatap Rikka yang terdiam karena ucapannya. "Maka dari itu, Sera Rikka... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Dai kemudian.

Rikka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terlalu bahagia, rasanya ada banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya. "Ak-aku—" Rikka tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pernyataan cinta Dai di depannya.

Dai tersenyum lebar, ia segera bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia meraih kedua tangan Rikka dan menarik Rikka agar ikut berdiri seperti dirinya. "Aku senang mendengar jawabanmu itu. Meski hanya sebuah anggukan saja," ucap Dai.

Rikka tersentak. "Uh... ano... itu... ak-aku... aku mau menjadi kekasih Dai!" tukas Rikka gelagapan.

Dai terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia menarik Rikka lebih dekat dengannya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di kening Rikka yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Rikka merasakan pipinya kembali memerah ketika Dai mengecup keningnya.

"Aku memberikan kalung ini sebagai tanda hari jadi kita berdua," ucap Dai memperlihatkan kalung yang sempat ia perlihatkan kepada Rikka tadi.

"Sangat cantik," ucap Rikka.

"Ya memang cantik. Tetapi tidak secantik dirimu," ucap Dai kembali membuat Rikka memerah malu. "Aku akan memakaikannya padamu," ucap Dai. "Berbaliklah!" suruh Dai pada Rikka.

Rikka menurut, ia berbalik. Tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan rasa dingin ketika kalung itu telah terpasang apik di lehernya. Rikka menunduk, menatap bandul kalung yang begitu cantik menurutnya.

"Terima kasih. Ini sangat bagus," ucap Rikka kembali berbalik menatap Dai.

Dai tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu, princess," jawab Dai. Rikka tersenyum mendengarnya. Dai menarik Rikka ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya sudah bertengger di pinggang ramping Rikka, sedangkan tangan lainnya meraih dagu Rikka. "Suki dayo, ohime-sama," bisik Dai.

Rikka tersenyum. "Watashi mo suki da, naito-san," balas Rikka.

Dai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rikka. Tidak lama kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu. Keadaan taman yang cukup sepi kali ini membuat mereka berdua bebas untuk berciuman tanpa takut orang-orang melihat mereka.

Saat itu, di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran... cinta Dai dan Rikka bersatu.

 

 

*******

 

 

OMAKE

 

 

                                 Tsubasa mengernyit ketika merasakan getaran kecil dari ponselnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka lockscreen ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Rikka terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia mengernyit kemudian membuka pesan dari Rikka.

Kelopak mata Tsubasa melebar. Ia terkejut.

"Whhooaaa, SHIKI!" seru Tsubasa. Tidak hanya Shiki yang kaget, empat member Quell yang lain pun terkejut ketika Tsubasa meneriaki nama Shiki. Saat ini Tsubasa dan Shiki bersama empat member grup Quell memang sedang bersama. Mereka sedang menonton film bersama di condominium SolidS.

"Ada apa, Tsubasa?" tanya Shiki.

"Berisik, Tsubasa-nii." Ichiru mendengus mendengar teriakan Tsubasa tadi.

Tsubasa mendongak, menatap orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dengan tatapan yang masih terkejut. Ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada mereka semua.

"Whoaaa." Ichiru berseru kagum. Sedangkan Issei, saudara kembar Ichiru hanya menatap ponsel Tsubasa dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"H-heeeee... Dai-kun dan Rikka-san!" seru Eichi.

Shu dan Shiki saling berpandangan.

"Jadi, mereka—"

"Sepasang kekasih?" tanya Shu meneruskan ucapan Shiki.

Tsubasa mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak karena senangnya. Tsubasa menatap pesan yang dikirim Rikka tadi. Ia tersenyum senang. Disana terdapat sebuah foto selfie Rikka dan Dai beserta caption yang berbunyi "Watashitachi wa ima kappurudesu."

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> dannnn inilah hasil ide liar setelah nonton Tsukipro episode 9 :')
> 
> andai aja mereka beneran ciuman di animenya /digeplak/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Ohayou – selamat pagi
> 
> *ohimesama – tuan putri
> 
> *naito – knight / kstaria
> 
> *watashitachi wa ima kappurudesu – we are now a couple / sekarang kami adalah kekasih


End file.
